A lever switch device including the following configuration is known. A first rotating body and a second rotating body that rotate in response to a rocking operation on an outer lever are provided, and two magnetism detection elements, which are provided corresponding to respective magnets mounted in the center of the rotating bodies, are used to detect magnetism of the two magnets. A control means detects a rotation angle of each of the rotating bodies on the basis of detection signals from the magnetism detection elements and outputs an operation signal based on the detected rotation angle (see Patent Document 1, for example).